Starfire: Ambassador for Tamaran
by thecourtjack
Summary: Tamaran has been conquered! Starfire and her friends must try to convince interplanetary governments to come to the planet's aid. This my first time writing so don't hate too much. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed. Updates every weekend. Robstar
1. Chapter 1

Starfire: Ambassador for Tamaran

Chapter 1: Distress Call

Thereonce was a girl who lived on a planet that was not her own. She had made many friends from all over the planet's surface, but four were especially close to her. They made here feel at home and did not laugh at her when she did not fully understand their words and customs. One was especially close to her, and his name is Robin. Only a short while ago he became "the boyfriend" to her, though she felt feelings for him almost as long as they had known each other. She had given everything to live this life her home world, everyone she knew there, and her claim to the throne. Why? Because on Tamaran she was a Princess, but here she was a hero. But being a hero had its draw backs such as having to fight a giant, brown slime monster from time to time. Plasmus had escaped once again from his stasis tank and was tearing up the Jump City highway.

"Hey Plasmus" hollered Robin

"Uhn?!" Plasmus grumbled as he turned to face the person who made that noise.

"Your road rage has come to an end!"

"Gurawr" Plasmus hurls a nearby (empty) car.

"Titans Go!" and the Teen Titans scattered.

Robin threw his explosive discs at the creature in order to separate him into more manageable chunks. Cyborg used his sonic cannon to keep them apart with his usually "Booyah!" and Beast Boy turned into an elephant that stomp the now fragmented pieces and Raven poured on scooped the pieces together for the final attack that would knock Plasmus out cold, the incredible power of Starfire's starbolts. But Starfire was distracted by the thought that something was very, very wrong.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. "Plasmus is getting away!"

Starfire withdrew from her distant state and started blasting away at Plasmus, only it was too late as Plasmus went over the side of the road and down onto the street and into the sewer to recuperate.

"Starfire, is something wrong?" Robin asked with concern and understanding.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I-" _Beep Beep _

"Sorry Star, but it going to have to wait we're getting a distress call from…Tamaran."

(_Later at Titans Tower_)

Robin put the caller on the main screen in the Titan's living room. He was a large, hairy Tamaranean with a scar over his right eye. He seemed tired and had sustained recent wounds from sort of battle that could be heard in the background.

"Hey Galfore, what's up?" asked Beast Boy without his usually load and upbeat tone and instead one with quieter and with concern.

Starfire flew up the screen and asked "What is wrong my K'norfka?"

"Hello, child…I'm sorry to say that I have not kept Tamaran safe since your absence, the Gordanians have invaded once again." Starfire's face became one of shock and horror at the news.

"Hold up, Gordanians, you mean the lizard people who kept Starfire a prisoner and threaten to blow up the city." Cyborg asked.

"Yes, the very same reptilian foe that has plagued our people for many years, they intend to finish us off and enslave all of Tamaran this time. That is why I have called upon you, Starfire; you must plead our case to the rest of the galaxy and get them to come to our aid. They may not respect us as a species, but if you went before the various councils, they may respect your status as royalty. Will you do it?"

"Yes of course, but where shall I go?"

"I have already sent the space coordinates of where you will need to go, now-" Three Gordanians appear behind Galfore. "You'll never take me alive, you cold blooded-" and the connection is lost.

"Galfore!" Starfire cried.

Starfire drifted down to the floor with her hands covering her face, before getting up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Though you do not have to accompany me, I would most appreciate it".

"Of course we'll come with you, Star." Robin Said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, we're your friends…and Robin." Raven said flatly. Robin face reddens for only a few seconds.

"I can get the T-Ship ready for the trip by tomorrow." Cyborg affirmed.

"Oh thank you, truly you all are the best friends I could have." She said with the greatest sincerity.

(_Meanwhile somewhere below Jump City_)

Slade's current headquarters were less impressive than before. It wasn't very well lit and with only twenty robot commandos built and working on the project, his plans would have to wait at least a few months. As he entered the now completed main operations rooms with it many screens and huge chair in the middle, he was a bit surprised to see two large, scaly creatures with wings standing cloaked in shadow before him.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Slade inquired while reaching for a sword behind his back.

"Yes, we have a job for you and willing to pay much gold for its completion." said one that was slightly taller.

"What's the job?" Slade said as he stopped reaching and started listening.

"We have reason to believe that the group known as the Teen Titans will try to persuade interplanetary governments against our recent accusation of the planet Tamaran. Your mission, if you accept it, is to disable the space vessel here and the other one in Steel City and assassinate the alien girl by tomorrow." The shorter one replied.

"I don't exactly have the manpower to carry out this sort of operation."

"Don't worry we have provided you with more than enough robots and have made improvements on their rather primitive designs. Anymore questions."

Slade look at the monitors to see that were indeed many more robot commandos that looked a bit different than his original design. "Well I guess we have deal" Slade turned toward his employers, but they had already gone. Slade then sat and made up plans for the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Quiet

(_The next morning at Titans Tower)_

Starfire awoke at once when she felt Silkie crawl up alongside her and started growling to be fed. She could tell that it was early when she saw that it was still dark outside she pulled back the curtains. She got some canned pet food and scooped it out into Silkie's bowl.

After Silkie started gorging himself, Starfire started talking in her motherly voice saying "Oh Momma's little bumkorf, I will miss you terribly when I go, promise me you will be good to the petsitter while I am gone". He lifted his face from the bowl, wearing his adorable smile and cooing softly, Starfire knew he would be fine.

Starfire left her room and went immediately to Robin's. It had become a bit of morning ritual for her to visit Robin first thing in the morning, giving them some time alone before the rest of team woke up. As she entered, the room had not changed a bit. It was still dark with various newspaper clippings pinned to the wall and a plain looking desk in the middle. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Star."

"Ahh! Robin you must not seek up on me like that." "Sorry, nervous about the mission?" "Well, yes, very nervous. My people are counting on me and I must not let them down. What if no one listens to me? I barely understand earth culture, how can I hope to do well with other alien cultures? What if-." "Relax Starfire, I'm sure you will do fine, and if you do run into problems, the others and I will back you up." "Thank you Robin" "No problem, Teen Titans East will watch over things and some the honorary Titans are coming with us in their T-ship, so _mumph!_" Robin was interrupted when Starfire kissed him full on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds and Robin pulled away. "Umm, I better check with Cyborg to see how the T-ship is coming along." Robin said while making for the door. Starfire felt something was off with Robin. Was he still uncomfortable with their relationship? She should not dwell on that though, especially when there are so many other things to worry about.

She floated over to Raven's room and knocked. "Raven, are you there?" Raven opened up the door, with her head uncovered. "Hey, Starfire, what's up?" Starfire looked down, "I was wondering if you could do the mediating with me." "Sure, come on in."

(_A couple of hours later at Titans Tower in Steel City_)

Bumblebee was on the roof, and was looking over Steel City Bay. She would often come out here to think and relax. She wondered if she would get such times to herself, as she was going to be left in charge of the entire Teen Titans organization for what she presumed would be a long time, if not forever if the Titans failed to come back from their mission. Suddenly Aqualad rose from a water spout in front of her. "We gotta problem." he said while pointing behind her. She flew to the other side to see hundreds of ninja-like robots trying to swarm the others below. "Contact the Titans in Jump City, because I doubt that this many are after only us."


End file.
